Clara and the Doctor
by TorakofAllClans ToAC
Summary: Whouffle one shot series. First try at Doctor Who, so go easy. Rated T for safety. Rubbish summary
1. Chapter 1: Of Nightmares and Dreams

**Of Clara and the Doctor**

**A/N: Hello. This is my first go at whouffle and the doctor who fandom. These stories are all Smith's Doctor (11, 12, or 13, depending on what you call him)/Clara. They are also all oneshots, so don't expect connections between any. I'm open to prompts, just not higher than T, please. I'm also open to feedback but not flames, please. Hope you enjoy**

**Keep on reading**

**-ToAC**

**P.S. In this chapter, ****_Italics_**** mean it's a character's dream**

Chapter 1: Of Nightmares and Dreams

_ "I never know why. I only know who." Said the Doctor, as he held up a key and placed it in Clara's hand _

_"What's this?" Asked Clara, wondering what the key was for._

_"Me. Giving in." Said the Doctor with sad eyes. Clara began to cry._

_"I don't know why I'm crying." Said Clara. It was true, she had no idea why she had started crying._

_"I do." Replied the Doctor "Remember this. This right now, remember all of it. Because this is the day. This is the day. This is the day everything begins." He started to to press controls. Suddenly, Clara got pulled from behind, dropping the key. The Doctor looked up _

_"Clara!" Shouted the Doctor "Clara!". He ran out the TARDIS, trying to catch Clara and the Ice Governess_

_"Get off of me!" Shouted Clara, scrabbling to get free of the governess as she dragged her farther and farther away from the TARDIS. She heard the Doctor ordering the Governess to let her go. Clara continued to scrabble then her feet left the cloud and she was falling. She saw the Doctor leaning over the edge of the cloud_

_"Nooooo!" Bellowed the Doctor_

Clara woke up screaming. She screamed for a good 5 minutes until she realised where she was. She was in her room in the TARDIS. Suddenly, the Doctor crashed into the room. He had obviously just been asleep as his shirt was buttoned up all wrong and he wasn't wearing his bowtie.

"Clara?" Said the Doctor "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Doctor." Said Clara. The Doctor moved over to Clara's bed and sat on the edge

"You're obviously not, Clara. What happened?" Said the Doctor

"It's nothing, just a nightmare about a previous life." Said Clara.

"Oh, Clara, Clara, Clara. That isn't nothing." Said the Doctor. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Slowly, he felt Clara's body relax as she fell asleep. He gently stood up. Before he could leave, he heard a quiet voice from behind him.

"Doctor?" Said Clara "Please don't leave." The Doctor turned and smiled. He walked over and sat back on the edge of the bed.

"Doctor?" Said Clara "I meant under the sheets.

"Oh." Said the Doctor "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Said Clara. She then realised what he meant.

" Oh, Doctor. I didn't mean-" said Clara.

"I know." Said the Doctor. He peeled back the covers on Clara's bed and lied down. Clara snuggled up to the Doctor and fell asleep. Slowly, the Doctor felt his eyes get heavy and he too fell asleep. Both had pleasant dreams that night. Dreams of future adventures with the other.

The next morning, Clara woke up before the Doctor did. At first, she forgot that the Doctor was sleeping with her. She stretched out and ended up pushing the Doctor out of bed. He jolted up.

"Sorry Doctor!" Said Clara

"It's fine, Clara." Said the Doctor, brushing himself down. "I think I'll go."

He left quickly to his room. Clara stayed in bed for a while then decided to get up. She chose a dress that she thought would impress the got changed then left her room. She met the Doctor in the TARDIS control room. The Doctor took her to the planet Tyra 23 where it was possible to buy almost everything in the universe. The Doctor got Clara a pendant which would help with the nightmares. As thanks, Clara got the Doctor a bowtie that changed colour with the wearer's mood. Both returned to the TARDIS hand in hand. From then on, the Doctor and Clara slept in the same bed and neither had nightmares again.

**A/N: Chapter 1 done! Hope you enjoyed this. Remember to review, follow, etc. Also, send me prompts for one shots.**

**Keep on Reading**

**-ToAC**


	2. Chapter 2: Of Shops and Gifts

**Chapter 2: Of Shops and Gifts**  
><strong>AN: This chapter is slightly tied in with the previous chapter. This will probably be the only occurrence of this. This is the story of the Doctor's and Clara's 'shopping adventures', as Lyanna Pond put it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review**  
><strong>Keep on reading<strong>  
><strong>-ToAC<strong>  
>Clara walked into the control room. The Doctor was gliding around the console. He stopped next to her.<br>"So," said Clara "where are we heading today?"  
>"It's a surprise" replied the Doctor.<br>He pressed a few more buttons on the console and the TARDIS landed with a thump. Clara and the Doctor rushed to the door. They joined hands and exited the TARDIS. They walked into a busy marketplace, bustling with a wide variety of creatures, humanoid and otherwise.  
>"Welcome, Clara, to the planet Tyra 23." Said the Doctor. He placed something into Clara's hand. She looked and saw it was a metal card with an infinity sign on it.<br>"This is a currency card." The Doctor explained. "It has infinite credits, so you can get anything you would like. Oh, and Clara, we're going to meet in one hour over near that statue.I have a quick errand to run" And with that, the Doctor disappeared into the hubbub of the market. Clara was left there, a bit dazed, then she decided to look around the market. She was browsing the stalls when she saw something that caught her eye. She called over the stallholder, a humanoid with blue skin.  
>"Excuse me. Is that a bowtie?" asked Clara<br>"Yes ma'am" said the stallholder "The finest Ursurian wool." Clara remembered when the Doctor had taken her to the planet of Ursuria. The wool changed colour depending on the mood of the closest person or wearer.  
>"How much?" asked Clara<br>"50 Credits, ma'am." replied the stallholder. Clara handed him her currency card, and he handed back the card and the bowtie. Clara wandered around the stores for a while longer. In addition to the bowtie, she bought some earrings from Metraxia and some Faryan perfume. An hour quickly passed and soon Clara headed towards the statue. She found the Doctor waiting at the statue.  
>"Clara!" Greeted the Doctor "I was beginning to wonder where you were. I've booked us a table at 'The Overhang. It's the, in my opinion, the best restaurant on this planet." The Doctor and Clara walked, hand in hand, to the restaurant. When they got there, a waiter took them to their table. After they had ordered what they were going to have, they chatted.<br>"So," Began Clara "What was the 'errand' you have to run?"  
>"Getting something for you, actually. A present" Replied the Doctor<br>"Really? What did you get me?" Asked Clara.  
>The Doctor got out a small box and placed it on the table. Clara opened the box and found it contained a gold and glass pendant. The inside of the pendant seemed to shimmer with an unearthly light.<br>"It's a dream pendant from the fields of Valwear 8." Explained the Doctor "It's filled with dream pollen. It's used as a cure for nightmares."  
>Clara placed it around her neck.<br>"I got you something too, Doctor." Said Clara. She got out the box that contained the bowtie and placed it in front of the Doctor. He opened the box  
>"A bowtie? Clara, you know I have tons of these." said the Doctor<br>"It's an Ursurian bowtie" replied Clara. The Doctor's face lit up. He thanked Clara. At that moment, the waiter arrived with their food. They ate and continued to chat. After they had finished, they packed up the presents and began to head back to the TARDIS. They walked hand in hand. When they entered the control room, Clara stopped.  
>"Doctor?" she asked. The Doctor turned and looked at her. Clara wasn't sure what force was controlling her but she leant up and kissed the Doctor on the lips. He flailed slightly but then started to kiss back. Her hands found their way to his neck and his hands ended up on her waist. They stayed like that until Clara's lungs were screaming for breath. Clara rested her head on the Doctor's chest and looked up at him<br>"I guess it is a snog box now" said Clara cheekily. The Doctor smiled down at her  
>"I guess it is." replied the Doctor. They stayed a while longer before separating and the Doctor started pressing controls on the TARDIS. Clara leaned on the supports at the edge of the room and the two shared a smile whenever they saw each other. They zoomed off through the time vortex. They had many more adventures but Clara and the Doctor would never ever forget the day they came to Tyra 23.<br>**A/N: Chapter 2 done. Hope you enjoyed this one shot. Just a quick notice, from now on, a chapter shall be published every Saturday. Remember to read and review and look out for the chapter next Saturday. The first chapter is the only one that was exempt from this rule. feel free to send in your requests! I'll try and do every single request I receive from everyone who sends one in.**  
><strong>Keep on Reading<strong>  
><strong>-ToAC<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Of Students and Teachers,pt1

**Chapter 3: Of Students and Teachers, pt. 1**  
><strong>AN: Hello and welcome to Chapter 3! This chapter is based off my own idea. Basically, Clara tries teach the Doctor how to cook (emphasis on 'try to'). Hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to read and review.**  
><strong>Keep on Reading<strong>  
><strong>-ToAC<strong>  
>"Do I have to?" Whined the Doctor, like a small child.<br>"Yes" Replied Clara, arms crossed. The two were in the TARDIS kitchen. Clara had offered to give the Doctor a cooking lesson. Well, offering was probably the wrong word. She pretty much ordered him to do so.  
>"I'm not going to be around forever, remember." Said Clara. Both shivered slightly at this "When I'm gone, you'll have to care for yourself. It's all fine and dandy going to restaurants on distant planets but sometimes you need to cook something.<br>"Fine." The Doctor said with a huff, his floppy hair flopping in front of his eyes. He reluctantly put the apron on and stood next to Clara.  
>"Now, what I'm going to teach you is how to make a French Onion Soup. first, you're going to need some onions..." Said Clara. Slowly but surely, she taught the Doctor through the recipe. when the Doctor took the pot of soup over to the stove, he stepped on a greasy bit of the floor and immediately slipped over. Soup went everywhere on the floor and the pot landed on the Doctor's head. Clara immediately helped him up. He was a bit dazed at first but soon was back to himself.<br>"Honestly" said Clara "You're so clumsy sometimes, Doctor."  
>"Oi!" Replied the Doctor, annoyed. Clara just laughed.<br>"I guess we're going to have to clean this up." said Clara.  
>"I guess." said the Doctor The old girl doesn't really like being messy. She also doesn't like onions for that matter, so another reason to tidy up. The Doctor, Avoiding falling over any of the now absolutely covered kitchen floor, walked to a cupboard and produced 2 mops and a broom. The two time travellers got to work tidying up the kitchen. A while later, the kitchen looked as good as it was when they had entered.<br>"I guess it will be restaurants, then" said Clara, jokingly  
>"You never know" Replied the Doctor "I might downsize to cafés."<br>Clara chuckled. The two decided to abandon the cooking, in case of any further incidents. This left them with nothing to do. Then the Doctor decided that, as Clara had tried to teach him something, He would teach her something. He thought over what he could teach her.  
>How<em> to fly the TARDIS? No, tried that.<em>' thought the Doctor _'Quantum Engineering? Too complex. How to tie a bowtie? Nah.'_ He then thought of a brilliant idea on what he could teach Clara. He came up with a plan and started to set up.  
><strong>AN: And Scene! As you may have noticed, this was a bit of a cliffhanger. It is because I have decided to make this chapter a two chapter. I thought it would be a good idea. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, it's pretty much my only way of seeing opinions! Thanks to torchwoodfan4eva, Guest reviewer Jeanne, and Lyanna Pond for their reviews on the last 2 chapters!**  
><strong>Keep on Reading<strong>  
><strong>-ToAC<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Of Students and Teachers, pt2

**Chapter 4: Of Students and Teachers, pt. 2**

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the fourth chapter of 'Clara and the Doctor'. This is a sequel to the previous chapter. Hope you enjoy this. Please read and review. Sorry for the hiatus. I was just very busy. Once again, Please read and review and I hope you enjoy.**

**Keep on Reading**

**-ToAC**

Clara had tried to teach him something, he would teach her something. He thought over what he could teach her something.  
>'How to fly the TARDIS? No, tried that.' thought the Doctor. 'Quantum engineering? Too complex. How to tie a bowtie? Nah,' He then thought of a brilliant idea on what he could teach Clara?. He came up with a plan and started to set up.<p>

"CLARA!" Shouted the Doctor. He was standing outside a new room of the TARDIS. He created it specifically for the time.  
>"What!?" Replied Clara, walking up to him.<br>"Well, I was thinking. Seeing as you taught, or at least tried to teach, me something, I thought that I would return the favour" Said the Doctor  
>"Oh, Doctor. You didn't have to." Said Clara<br>"I know" said the Doctor "I wanted to, though. Please, enter."  
>Clara did as she was told. When she entered the room, she gasped. The Doctor had set the room to look like a Gallifreyan landscape.<br>"Welcome to Gallifrey 101, Clara" said the Doctor  
>"Doctor, I already know about Gallifrey though" said Clara, referencing her echo<br>"True, but I'm guessing you weren't invited to the academy, seeing as you ended up working in the scrap yard. This is some of the stuff I learnt at the Academy." said the Doctor.

The rest of the time was filled with the Doctor teaching Clara about Gallifrey. He tutored her on the construction of the citadel, and informed her about the forming of the high council. Later, Clara and the Doctor were lying together on the red grass floor, her head on his chest. All of a sudden, Clara noticed tears in the Doctor  
>"What's wrong, Doctor?" asked Clara<br>"I'm fine." Said the Doctor "It's just, I just miss home."  
>"Oh, Doctor." Said Clara. She wrapped her arms around the Doctor and both relaxed. They both gradually fell asleep. They stayed asleep on the red grass for a long while. When they woke, Clara had cuddled even closer to the Doctor. The Doctor woke up slightly after Clara.<br>"Hello" said the Doctor, still groggy and quiet.  
>"Hi" Replied Clara, equally quiet.<br>Both got up and walked to the control room.  
>"So, where do you want to go, Clara?" Asked the Doctor.<br>"Oh, somewhere different. Amazing, but different." Said Clara  
>"OK!" Said the Doctor. He ran round the console, flicking switches and pushing buttons, and the TARDIS hurtled through the vortex, and to further adventures for it's two occupants.<p>

**A/N: Chapter 4 done! Sorry if it's a bit short, I just wanted to publish it ASAP. I've been terribly busy which is why I have been unable to make any new chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I shall try get the next one up when I can. Sorry for the sunday publish, I was busy yesterday. It may be a double bill in a fortnight as I am out of reach next weekend. Until then, keep on reading**

**-ToaC **


End file.
